pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DalekCaan1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pocket Frogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Frog Requests Forum page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi. I would love a Signum, and Im prepared to trade my Magus for it. Thanks. ID: Dawnstar73 I think you would make a great admin. You have made many edits and they all look outstanding. I don't think being a new member is a big factor in the decision but if it is I think your edits make up for it. But, if you don't think so I would like to nominate Tigerc as the new admin. He has made many edits and they look great. I hope you get it 00:22, February 24, 2011 (UTC) It sounds like you'd be a really good admin around here, DalekCaan1. I'd be happy to help on a team, but I don't want to be solely in charge; for one thing, I haven't been interacting much with other users on fora or talk pages yet. I'm pretty new here! I say you should go for it. Tigerc 20:56, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello Dalek, I've recently found myself back into PF. I have an extra ornatus coming in the mail. It is not Orange or Tingo, Olive Ceres infact. It's yours if you'd like, as is. But since Ornatus take more than a day to mature, I'd rather not attempt to breed an Orange Tingo for you. However, you can have the Ornatus no charge, since I have all breeds open to my level. Let me know! Thanks, but someone sent me a orange tingo. DalekCaan1 21:48, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello, the page is messed up (frog request). In my browser it shows just random symbols where posting examples should be. Is it just me? Thank you. 14:19, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Be sure to let us know if there's anything you need. Good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:59, March 18, 2011 (UTC) how the ... So I am also Jeremy_Bernard_Schultz but for the life of me, I can't figure out how to link the :P Ideas anyone??! Jeranon 04:01, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I will check into. DalekCaan1 20:52, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Jeremy Bernard Schultz Copy the URL from the top of your profile page, mash add link button and paste into the target link or URL box. please send me chroma frog level 11 please my username is billybobjim55 You can't breed Magus until you are level 16. I don't currently have one. I will get one, but that will take a few days. I posted your request on the frog request forum in order to speed up the process. Thanks for asking and good luck. DalekCaan1 21:23, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Dalek - I need to be able to trade frogs with people but I'm on Android, not IPhone, so I can't get a Plus+ account. I've got a Mobage ID, but I don't know how to trade with others on there. Help please. I need an orbis & obaro...don't care the color, I can breed for what I need. Thanks! kjhang10Kjhang10 20:02, January 20, 2012 (UTC)kjhang10 weekly sets table Hi After adding a new pic to te actual set, the table is crashed. How can be fix it? rakenroll 19:00, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I will take a look right now. DalekCaan1 13:33, May 14, 2011 (UTC) The table was already repaired by ImSibo. Thanks. DalekCaan1 13:47, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I'd love some help Thank you so much for posting to my talk page. Yes, I'd love your help! Using Wiki is confusing - and so is the help page. I am searching for a Yellow Pruni Magnus and Green Arum Veru. I posted to the frog request forum. Thank you, Lindsey Linzsocal 23:57, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Working on your request DalekCaan1 12:55, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Got the frogs I needed, thank you Linzsocal 22:55, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Edits etc. Hey I'm working on editing the weekly sets. How do I get a finished copy to you? Post it on my blog/talk? Also, I'm trying to message a friend and can't figure out how to search for a User Talk Page. Researching DalekCaan1 21:03, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Linzsocal 22:55, June 29, 2011 (UTC) You can just make the edit and let me know here if you would like my comments. I try to review all changes to make sure they are coded correctly, but I try not to edit your comments given the social nature of this forum. Any changes that you make can be easily reversed if they don't work, so I encourage experimentation. DalekCaan1 21:00, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Discussion I was asked today by a new member, Grimmster625, if they could be an admin. My response is on their talkpage. ImSiBo 22:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I thought your response was perfect. Thank you. DalekCaan1 21:53, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Ban 184 .144.23.63? see revision 30383 by I not sure I'm seeing what you are concerned about. I will tolerate no foolishness. DalekCaan1 21:51, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm new to the Wiki Just started in PocketFrogs and am Level 8. I'm new to the Wiki but would like to get he Catalog Manager. I'm signed in to the Wiki, signed in to Google and Plus+ but the "make a copy" feature is grayed out . . . What do I need to do to download Catalog Manager? It looks like a really great feature!! Thanks for your help. Maverickbarker 20:37, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Maverickbarker I am looking into this. DalekCaan1 19:44, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I live in the wilderness and do not have internet access at home. I cannot download files on my work computer after recent virus troubles. The authors of the catalog manager have apparently moved on. I will try to get someone else to address this concern. Thank you, DalekCaan1 20:55, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion for changing format of scenery request page I would like to make a suggestion for changing the format of the scenery request page to utilize a formatted table along with clear instructions, much like the current frog request table. I am willing to work on completing this in my spare time, looking for comments or feedback on the idea. Upstatejason 07:36, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Broken Link on naviagtion drop down category "Popular Pages -> Most Popular" Clicking the navigation menu link "Most Popular" (http://pocketfrogs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Mostvisitedpages) results in a Special page not found error. Upstatejason 08:26, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Wiki abandoned? I received a message from someone looking to be a new admin. I see that you and ImSibo have both not been on in a few weeks is the wiki abandoned? If not please see my talk page and contact the user if you wan't help. WallyRuss 03:58, January 16, 2012 (UTC) The wiki is not abandoned. I cannot make edits on my phone, but I still check in occasionally. I would welcome new admins. My requirements are similar to Wikia's. I like to see about a month worth of edits. The edits should demonstrate competent coding and respect for other users. While frog requests and responses are great, I like to see some edits that improve the wiki. For example, I think the new background is great. I also need to ask for and receive permission to make them an admin. Thanks for the help. DalekCaan1 20:07, February 20, 2012 (UTC) 'Trading frogs on Android' Hi Dalek - I need to be able to trade frogs with people but I'm on Android, not IPhone, so I can't get a Plus+ account. I've got a Mobage ID, but I don't know how to trade with others on there. Help please. I need an orbis & obaro...don't care the color, I can breed for what I need. Thanks! kjhang10 Android trade issues ''' '''I, too, am on Mobage and am unable to get the icon to trade frogs to work. I have a good friend who is on I-phone and she can trade. :( Any suggestions. I have a ton of frogs that I could trade too! Thank you. Frogqueen74 Alyssa McGinley McMillan 23:58, February 4, 2012 (UTC) (aly) I could not get Pocket Frogs to download on my android phone. I will try again soon. I am very disappointed with Mobage. I appreciate that every android phone is different and that makes the coding a nightmare but that's why I break rocks. NimbleBit needs to stop passing the buck and get this straightened out. DalekCaan1 19:49, February 20, 2012 (UTC) New Admins Hi DalekCaan1, just wanted to let you know that many of us thought that the Wiki was abandoned. Kululu12 put a petition in to adopt the Wiki. He was successful in getting this motion approved by the Staff. I am one of the people he gave Admin rights to. WallyRuss was made an admin/bcrat as well. Tatzelwyrm, Peculiarmaniacalfella, and Isabetta were made sysops. Many of us have been editing and we've been working hard in improving and respecting the users in the process. With all due respect, I believe that we can all work together in making sure that the wiki keeps going forward and strong. Sincerely, MKazior 21:03, February 20, 2012 (UTC) MKazior is a voice of reason WallyRuss 00:38, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Wally! So do I, who wouldn't? And, no offense, DalekCaan1, but I personally think, as an administrator, you shouldn't have taken a quarter-year break. PeculiarManiacalFella 13:37, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, letting people know about it or at least leaving a message via user page would have been nice, but let's calm down. What's done is done now. 23:46, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello Well it seems you are here again. Well I am the user that adopted this wiki since you and the other admin were inactive for some reason and I believed the founder was never comming back. So I adopted the wiki and made a new admin team(shown on the community messages). Well it is great that you are back, please allow those others to keep their powers. I belive they are trust worthy users that have contributed to his wiki greatly and deserve to be admin. Also, I have decided to open up chat for users to chat in and where I would like to have admin come to discuss wiki plans and such. As u can see we changed the background to more of a pocket frogs style, this background was made by the user Tatzelwyrm and we also thought we should change the Favicon to a more pocket Frogs like frog instead of that plain green frog. We also got rid of the category pages and the canadates for deletion. The categorie pages for frogs were pointless/useless so we deleted them. That is all that we have done while you were away. Also, please meet us in chat if you see any of us in there, it is where we are possibly going to discuss wiki plans and such. Well nice to meet you. April 21, 2012 Recent Activity I blocked a user and deleted a page for innapropriate content and the recent activity logs appear to have a problem. I will attempt to fix, but I have to get to Girl Scouts. Please help if you can. Thanks, DalekCaan1 15:32, April 21, 2012 (UTC) It's not the first time it's happened. I've blocked two already. I'm not entirely certain why someone feels the need to go on a moderately active wiki and spam inappropriate content like that :T The first I wasn't certain about, but by the second incident I knew it was a proxy. Hopefully they won't hit us for much longer, but if they continue to do so, I will contact the VSTF. We're not eligible candidates for a spam filter, but they can probably take some extra measures that we are unable to. 21:01, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Get a lantern DalekCaan1 (While generousity of list is impressive, it does not excuse what you've done to that sweet little child in your profile picture.) How about this? WallyRuss 00:34, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Disclaimer I started coding in Fortran77. I make small changes and then compile them to check for accuracy. This artificially raises my contributions. Exterminate. DalekCaan1 14:58, June 2, 2012 (UTC) You'd think by now I'd figure out how to respond to messages but it took a while. Thank you for the welcome note on my page. pjmeccaPjmecca 23:24, July 9, 2012 (UTC) hi my ID is JSims4 on pocket frogs any rare frogs will do thx. Welcome. Exterminate. DalekCaan1 (talk) 19:42, October 24, 2012 (UTC) May I suggest that as you cannot breed frogs until you are the same level as the frog, you might want to sell the signum and gyro. Exterminate. DalekCaan1 (talk) 19:49, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Spring 2014 Hi, I've been playing Pocket Frogs lately. I plan to reduce the number of Frog Request pages and clean up some of the rabbit chases. If I delete your page or if you have a request or comment, don't have kittens, just feel free to let me know. I would like to make some new admins given the transient nature of an app. You just need to make enough edits so that I know you aren't a squirrel and send me a request. Exterminate. DalekCaan1 (talk) 17:07, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Got your 'welcome' message. Amazinggrace1960 is my wife, and completely computer illiterate. I'm ahead of her, but have never spent time before in a wiki and am lost. The reason for joining was to find a single frog (any Obaro). Read through your editing instructions for the Frog Request Table, but am unable to add a row to the table. (I was able to add a bunch of text under the table, but not add a row to contain it all.) When I enter the editing mode, I get text only, no tabular view and right clicking doesn't open up any menus that include adding a row to the table. I've gone through the introductory videos about editing (I'm fluent in almost all MS products, so the topic isn't new to me) but it didn't help me add a row. I feel that I'm missing something very easy, but don't know what it is. I can find no 'Modify Request Table' link, and wonder if that's the root of my challenge. Any help you can give will be appreciated. Thanks, Amazinggrace1960 (talk) 19:15, March 30, 2014 (UTC)Husband of Amazinggrace1960 I noticed some trouble with the frog request page. I will try to fix. If you right click on the last row visible on the edit screen, insert a new row should pop up. Please leave me your game center ID or friend me, Dalek Caan, two words and I'll send you an Obaro. Exterminate. DalekCaan1 (talk) 16:16, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Dalek, Got your friend request. As I put in an earlier note, I'm level 34 and am willing to trade just about any frog I have for an Obaro of any type. I've been waiting months for one to show up and it just won't happen. Are you able to help? Thanks, Amazinggrace1960Amazinggrace1960 (talk) 16:37, April 5, 2014 (UTC) I thought I had an Obaro but oops. I will try to get one and I will send you one as soon as I get one. Exterminate. DalekCaan1 (talk) 16:52, April 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: Admin Request I would be glad to help out around the Wiki as an admin. Thank you very much! Allusional (talk| ) 18:46, April 5, 2014 (UTC)